brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CreativeCalico/Help
So, the following post probably won't make much sense to you girlz, but bear with me please (unless you've read both Ranger's Apprentice and the Brotherband Chronicles) So, I'm working on this story, but I have this choice that I can't decide so I'm taking votes. Please read the following paragraphs or whatever shows up and please tell me what Selina should do. Thank you SO much! Selina Gonzales has always wanted to be a Ranger. She has all the qualities of one, she can climb, she can move without being seen, and she is excellent with a bow, sword, and saxe knife. The only problem is, girls can’t be Rangers. Selina’s 15th birthday is coming up, which means she will be assigned to her profession. None of the other choices seem appealing to her. Girls can’t go to battleschool, not that she’d want to anyway. She hates being still and reading, so scribeschool and classes with Lady Pauline are bad choices. She’s terrible at cooking, so being a chef would never work either. Although, she is great with horses and can ride quite well, Selina doesn’t think taking care of the battleschool’s horses just doesn’t sound good to her. Selina’s family has been good friends with Ranger Gilan’s family since her older sister, Samus was born. One day Selina went over to Gilan’s to talk to him about her problem. To her surprise, Ranger Halt and his apprentice, Will, were there as well. Selina asked for a moment alone with Gilan. Halt left the room with Will (Will was eavesdropping). Selina explained her problem to Gilan. She asked Gilan if she could be apprenticed to him, under the alias of Seth Gonzales Jr. After lots of begging and pleading on Selina’s part, Gilan finally agrees to talk to King Duncan about apprenticing Selina/Seth. Selina’s fifteenth birthday arrives, and Selina is apprenticed to Gilan. She is introduced to the Heron Brotherband, and they go on a mission to stop Tursgud, a pirate and slaver. They defeat the Nightwolf, ''and head back to Araluen. She gets back to Araluen, and Will is there to greet Selina. She is surprised at how much she missed him, and realized that she might be in love with him. Will surprises Selina by saying he loves her back. There is a feast to celebrate the defeat of Tursgud, with the surprise guest of Oberjarl Erak. Hal, skirl of the ''Heron, ''announces that Seth (the HB has been informed of Selina’s alias) is an honorary member of the Heron Brotherband, and present her with one of the watchcaps that the Herons all own. Selina is surprised, but pleased. Gilan decides that Selina/Seth has earned her place around the Ranger Corps. Selina shocks everyone by revealing her true identity. King Duncan is reluctant to let her continue as a Ranger, but he has seen her in action and declares that she may become a full-fledged Ranger, explaining that he is NOT changing the rule, only making an exception. Now that Selina is a full Ranger, she is free to do what she wishes. She decides to join the Herons on their next mission, which is to find the pirates remaining from Tursgud’s crew. The first people she tells are Rangers Gilan, Halt, and Will (who became a Ranger while she was on her first mission with the HB). Will pleads with her not to go, and Selina assures Will that she’ll come back. Selina leaves with the Herons, and they engage in a battle with Tursgud’s former crew. Selina is battling on a roof with Tursgud’s first mate, Kurl. During the battle, Kurl stabs Selina in the gut and kicks her off the roof. Jesper hears her cry of pain and tries to catch her, knocking them both out. (I know this is long and boring. If you've gotten this far, comment #UniKittyRocks) After recovering, Jesper helps Selina back to the ''Heron. The Herons sail back to Araluen, where Selina is placed under the care of the doctors in Castle Araluen. Will, Gilan, and Halt are shocked. The Herons leave to go back to Skandia for a few months. When the return, they don’t know what they’ll find. Is Selina dead? Is she up and a part of the Ranger Corps, or is she still feverish, nearly dead? They find her waiting near the docks for them. She is leaning unsteadily against Will, but she seems to be alive and well; the worst is over. Now Selina has a choice to make: stay in Araluen with the Ranger Corps, or rejoin the Heron Brotherband. Will tries to talk her out of leaving, saying she could get hurt again. Selina contradicts his argument by saying she could just as easily get hurt being a Ranger. Aaaaand, this is where I’m stuck. I would love either scenario, but I can’t decide. This is where you come in. Read the following pages and tell me what you would like to see Selina do. **For whoever is reading this outline to help me make a decision about the choice ahead of me, this explains the results of each choice. If Selina leaves, Will will question if Selina really loves him. He will start to lose his faith in her and they will eventually stop loving each other (maybe). When on the ship, Selina will start to wonder if Will is really the right person for her, and she will start to fall in love with Jesper. If Selina stays in Araluen, her relationship with Will will be strengthened, and they might even end up married (in the future). Hopefully this helps with your decision. Thank you for reading this and helping me.** Category:Blog posts